


Forever: Or Five Times Barry Proposed, and One Time Lup Did

by musicalsarelife



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsarelife/pseuds/musicalsarelife
Summary: It takes a long time to get to a happy ending.Exactly what it says in the title.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Forever: Or Five Times Barry Proposed, and One Time Lup Did

**1.**

Perhaps the first time didn’t count. Lup didn’t hear it, after all. No one did. Barry hadn’t even said it out loud. 

He just thought it.

It was cycle forty-three. Lup had just made a critical discovery. Many of the plants of this cycle were highly toxic. But, by boiling the plants to a remarkably high temperature, it was possible to break down the poisonous components. Then, by flash chilling the solution, it was possible to make an antidote for the plants effects. 

This was exciting. No one in the crew had been poisoned, but Magnus was always rushing into trouble, so it felt like only a matter of time. Also, the small nearby village of gnomes and elves lived in constant worry, and this information would provide a significant bartering chip, so they could enlist the help of the locals to find The Light.

They tested the antidote on small samples of bacterium, and then helped heal a small rabbit that had wandered into a patch of poisonous plants that resembled sage. It worked, and it proved their hypothesis.

Lup was thrilled.

She leaped from her chair with an excited shout. Barry grinned, as she punched the air.

“It works! It works! It works!” Her joy was infectious and beautiful.

Light streamed in through the Starblaster windows, backlighting her, so she nearly glowed.

At the most mundane of times, Lup was beautiful. And, to Barry, no matter what, she could be nothing less than the loveliest being on any plane of existence. But, now, glowing bright like her flaming hands, and with a smile that shone even brighter, how was Barry to resist her?

He had loved her for nearly thirty-five years, and the request just rose to his mind.

_Marry me?_

He didn’t say it. He wasn’t even close to doing so, but the words were so loud in his head, so insistent and full of yearning that there was no doubt in his mind that the request was a real one. Barry contented himself with gazing at her. He couldn’t really speak his desire, but gods above, he had asked the question.

“Barry? What is it?”

Lup caught sight of his dazed expression. When she met his soft eyes, something stirred in her heart. But, Barry just shook his head.

As they turned back to their work, she didn’t say “yes.” It was impossible to answer a question that she didn’t know had been asked, but she had loved him for just over a quarter of a century, and as she turned away, every cell in her body was crying out, begging.

_Love me, love me, love me, and let me love you forever…_

* * *

**2.**

The second proposal was only slightly more legitimate.

It was the year after they had confessed their love to each other, and announced it to the entire world. The end of that year had been frantic with searching for the light, but this year…

This year was _lovely_.

They found The Light within weeks, and when they weren’t studying it, they spent the majority of the year, exploring a dazzlingly stunning world.

Small, deer-like animals scampered, like something from a fairytale. The creatures, with soft, spotted fur, occasionally would come up to investigate the crew. They were friendly, and very fluffy.

Vines climbed up tall trees, and dappled light filtered through the leaves each day. Evenings were generally perfect, but once in a while, a light breeze blew just cool enough, so Barry would offer Lup his coat. It was a close tie whether the euphoria of being surrounded by the scent that lingered on Barry’s robe or the unmitigated joy of seeing Lup wrapped comfortably in Barry’s own clothing was more electric.

Stunning flowers streaked with crimson and gold reminded Barry of Lup’s passion and flames. He occasionally tucked one behind Lup’s ear on their many sunset walks, and Lup braided emerald and jade vines into crowns, which she placed on Barry’s head, as she guided him into lingering kisses. 

Lup was curled against Barry in his bed. She was warm and sleepy in the late afternoon light, made all the warmer by Barry’s fingers running softly up and down her spine. Lup giggled, as Barry kissed her forehead. He murmured “I love you,” into her hair again and again. He could feel her breathing even. Looking at her face, her eyes were closed, a slight, relaxed smile gracing her lips.

Barry’s heart soared. He could cry from the absolute perfection of the situation. 

They loved each other. They loved each other, and they were safe. They loved each other, and they had a year of exploring in safety. They loved each other, and she was resting peacefully in his arms. They loved each other, and nothing would ever take this moment away from him.

Without control of his mouth, he whispered, “Gods, I want to marry you…”

Lup’s breathing stilled. Barry froze, realizing he had been heard.

She pulled away from him, eyes just a little wide, when she asked, “Did you…did you just propose to me?”

Lup wasn’t running away, and she didn’t look angry, so he chuckled slightly. “I guess…I suppose I did.”

“Did you mean to?”

He looked down, sheepishly and confessed, “Not really…I mean,” He quickly corrected himself, “If you wanted to get married right now, I’d be the luckiest man ever. But, and I know this sounds dumb, but it feels like we’d be rushing things.”  


Lup huffed a laugh, “We’ve been pining over each other for decades, I don’t think rushing is possible anymore.”

Barry reached out and brushed Lup’s hair from her face, eyes full of love. “You’re right. Of course. But, I mean, if it’s okay…can we just…take the time to enjoy this as it is?”

A grin broke across Lup’s face. She laid back down, tugging Barry towards her. Quickly, she pressed herself against his chest again. “You mean, I have nothing to enjoy but a warm bed, snuggling with my super-hunk boyfriend? Nothing but his perfect kisses and sexy voice? His amazing ass in his bluejeans? How will I survive?”  


By this point, Barry was laughing with her. “You’re strong. You’ll persevere somehow. And, in the meantime, I’ll do what I can to help you.”

Lup wrapped her arms around Barry’s neck, kissing him deeply. “We should wait, you’re totally right.”

The room had started to darken, but to turn on the light required too much movement away from each other.

“But,” Lup whispered, as she dozed off, “We better not take another fifty years, before one of us proposes again…”

* * *

**3.**

It wasn’t fifty years before the third proposal. It was, however, another thirty-four. Probably too long, but The Hunger was getting closer. They were stronger. The people on the Starblaster grew every year. But, at the end of each year, the ship’s escape seemed narrower and narrower.

After cycle sixty-eight, when Lucretia had been left on her own, Barry and Lup had resolved to make themselves invulnerable. If they didn’t have the immediate answer to stopping The Hunger, at least they could assure that they would be there to fight year and year again.

They just needed a few perfect days.

Lup had given Barry his favorite meal, a beautiful night of stargazing and lovemaking under a clear sky. He had paid such close attention to her. Almost enough that it could have counted has her perfect day as well. She had asked Taako, and the twins would get their day soon, but first it was Barry’s turn. 

They hiked to a cliff. From the ledge, they could see plains stretched below them. A river wound lazily between tufts of trees and verdant hills. Once, they reached the crest, Lup’s lips parted slightly at the view. The late morning sun hit the river, so it glittered, and Lup was left breathless. She reached for Barry, pulling him to her, so he stood behind her, arms about her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, as tears of wonder fell down her face. Once she found words again, she thanked him softly.

On the cliff, they had a lovely picnic. The food was nothing quite as grand as what Lup could make, but it was tasty and hearty, and she could feel the love Barry poured into every bite. It was an echo of every beautiful day in their decades long courtship.

Later in the day, Barry guided her to an abandoned library. They read ancient texts, sitting on the floor, surrounded by high shelves. She sat in his lap, leaning against his chest, as they studied the long forgotten flora and fauna of the plane. 

When night began to fall, and it was difficult for Barry to read in the dark, Lup produced a glowing ball of light form him. However, instead of returning to the book, Barry gazed at her warmly, and tugged Lup’s hand. He hummed a soft tune, holding her close, and swaying to his notes. She clung to him, not desperately, for there was no need for desperation. But, she clung, because she couldn’t bear the thought of being any distance from him, when it wasn’t necessary.

Eventually, Barry’s humming faded. They stood in their library as close as two beings could be.

“If we…” Barry whispered, “If we succeed, not even death will stop us.”

She held him tighter, “I know.”

“We will have forever with each other.”

She looked in his eyes, “Yeah…is that okay?”

He laughed, “Lup, I want nothing more than forever with you. Forever, when we’ve won, and we’re finally safe.”

She didn’t speak, but he felt her smile against his shoulder.

“Would you…” He ran his fingers through her long hair. “Lup, would you grant me forever?”

She kissed him softly, “Barry, forever might be just enough time.”

* * *

**4.**

The havoc wrought was devastating.

Each time the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet destroyed a town, it was horrifying. Barry hadn’t heard much about the Animus Bell, and honestly, he wasn’t sure if that was worse. Lup informed the crew about Cordelia, with blank eyes and a toneless voice. As soon as she finished, she mechanically walked out the room and down the hall of the Starblaster. She ignored Taako, as he quietly called after her.

Most of the crew filed out of the common room.

Once they were on their own, Barry looked at Taako. Taako swallowed hard. Coupled with the recent destruction of Armos, Taako’s nerves were frayed. Barry could just see his moderated breaths, keeping himself from tears.

“I–” The elf’s voice cracked. He took a moment before he said, “Could you–uh…try something? I can talk to her later, but she won’t…she’s not really listening to me anymore…”

Taako hadn’t met his eyes through his question. When he finished speaking, he clenched his jaw and blinked rapidly.

“Yeah…”Barry answered, “Not sure what I can do…but I’ll uh…I’ll try.”

Taako just nodded, as Barry stood to follow Lup.

Once at Lup’s door, Barry gently rapped his knuckles against the frame, “Lup?”

There was silence.

“Hey, uh, could I come in? Please, love?”

He didn’t know how long he would have to wait. He wasn’t going to open the door, not until she said something. He’d stand there as long as he needed.

It wasn’t altogether that much time before, Lup mumbled from inside, “Yeah…come in.” 

Barry barely caught the soft words, but he quietly opened the door.

Lup was on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn’t turn to face him. Barry wanted to wrap her up in his arms, but he felt hesitant with her in a way that hadn’t existed since the Legato Conservatory. He moved to stand next to the bed.

“Could I…Lup, can I…”

His halting words were stopped, when she turned her head to look at him. She just gazed at him for a moment, and then reached for his hand, tugging him to the bed. He laid next to her, and immediately she buried her face in his chest. Holding her tightly, he ran his fingers through her hair, as she cried into his shirt.

When her tears started to slow, he whispered, “It’s not…you know it’s not your fault, right?”

“I made it. I put it out in the world.”

“But, you didn’t force people to fight wars over it…”

“We knew what kind of draw The Light has.”  


“Still, it’s better than the whole plane being destroyed, right? And, if this…if this is the last plane, think how many planes are safe now.”

“I guess…”

Barry kissed her forehead, “It may not feel like it now, but this isn’t bad. With the odds we were given, it’s better than anyone could have hoped.”

She snuggled closer to him. “I don’t know…It just feels like a fucking hollow victory.”

Maybe it wasn’t the ending they had all pictured. It definitely wasn’t. But, they had made something better, Barry was sure of it. They had stopped an all-consuming, ravenous cloud of darkness. No one else in the world could claim such a feat, even if it wasn’t the future that they expected.

Suddenly, Barry remembered the one very strong part of all his fantasies for their final world.

“Hey, Lup…”  


She looked up at him.

“Will you marry me?”

Lup inhaled sharply and pulled away from him. Looking at her face, Barry’s heart sank, as he realized he had managed to devastate her as much as the destruction of Cordelia.

“Lup–”

“No, fuck…gods, Barry, I–I can’t, not–“

“Okay…” He swallowed down the lump in his throat, clenching his eyes shut. They both sat up in the bed.

“Just–Bear, I can’t, not right now–”

“I get it, Lup.” 

“No, Barry, listen…” She reached out, taking hold of his wrist.

He listened. He couldn’t put words together to speak anyhow.

“I want–I want to–but, now…I can’t. We can’t get married right now. Right? Shit, Barry, things we made are destroying the world. We just…I can’t. I can’t do that now.”

Somewhere, in her string of rejections, Barry found his voice. “Then when, Lup?”

“I don’t know.”  


“Lup, I’ve waited decades. I’ll wait forever, if you want. Hell, if you don’t want to marry me, that’s fine. Just tell me–”

“It’s not that–"

He barreled on, unable to stop, “But, what are you waiting for? What do you want? If the answer is ‘never,’ okay, but this is it, Lup. This–we finally stopped The Hunger. We did what we meant to do. This is our home now.”  


“Bear–”

“We succeeded, and this is our happy ending.”

“That can’t be true.”

“What do you mean?”

“This–I can’t accept this. This isn’t a happy ending, Barry. People are tearing each other apart because of us. Creating monsters, and changing time, shooting weapons of mass destruction. We are destroying entire cities. This cannot be how this ends.”

“But, it is, Lup. There is literally nowhere to go from here. Like it or not, this is what we have.”

Lup frowned deeply, “So, that’s it? That’s all? You–you’re happy just to let the world–our one world, our home, fall apart?”

“I’m not happy about it, Lup–” He argued and was interrupted.  


“I’m not going to pretend like this is okay. We fought for a hundred years, Barry. A century for this? This isn’t enough.”

“But, it’s what we have, Lup. It’s not like the robot world. We don’t have another choice. We can’t run away anymore, and I’m not giving up on the one thing. The one best part of my life.” He gently took Lup’s hand. “Please, Lup–”

“Barry, no…” She moved her hand from his, “I don’t want to marry you, if it’s just a way to ignore the fucked up things we did to the world.”

He felt ice run through his veins, and he couldn’t stop his tears from falling. He wiped at his eyes aggressively, “So, that’s it then?”

Lup’s mouth fell open, “I–Barry, I love you, you know that, right?”

Barry didn’t say anything.

“I just, don’t want our love to be the only good thing in our lives. Because if that’s the only good thing, what happens, when something goes wrong with it?”

“‘When something goes wrong–’ gods, fuck Lup–” Barry stood up, “Since, when are you planning for our relationship to fall apart?” 

“That’s–Bear, that’s not what I meant.”

“I have loved you through countless apocalypses, and that’s not going to change. But, if you think this one’s going to change what you feel about me, I can go.”

“No–no–Barry, you know that’s not true. I just need some time.”

As he walked out the door, Barry said, “Take all the time you need. I’ll be in my room.”

Lup called after him again, but he kept walking. In his room, he let himself sob in earnest. It had been years since he had really slept alone in his own bed. Everything felt foreign. He knew it was just him, but in the moment, it felt more like the end of the world than any attack The Hunger had ever mounted against them.

In her room, Lup had a final conversation with her brother. She was heartbroken, but Taako helped calm her down and solidify her resolve. Maybe, they couldn’t stop everything, but she was going to stop her relic, and then…then she would marry the love of her life. He would understand. Barry would get it. Once The Phoenix Fire Gauntlet was hidden, Barry would know exactly what she meant. He always understood her eventually.

The next day, when Barry woke up, he felt awful, but he had found some clarity. Lup was right. Of course, she was. And, he was going to help her.

They would figure out a way to fix what they had done. He would apologize, and they would find a solution by working together, as they always had.

Lup’s bedroom door was open, but she wasn’t inside. When he went to the kitchen, he found a note. “Back soon.”

Barry sighed. It was signed with a kiss, so maybe she wasn’t too upset with him, but he wished he could have apologized before she went out.

He would just have to wait for her to return.

* * *

**5.** ****

Barry couldn’t have imagined that the Starblaster mission would have ended so well. That he would be as fortunate as he was.

Not only was Lup back, but she was whole, in her body. His family was together. The world was safe. He and his beloved weren’t under arrest for crimes against death, and they would be starting a new, exciting job soon. Just thinking about it felt almost inconceivable, but it was real.

They had a few month before they started work. Lup was mostly recovered, but she still occasionally got worn out.

Barry carried a tray with breakfast into their bedroom. He chuckled, as he saw Lup voraciously reading a book he had left out.

“Surprised you’re not still asleep.”

“Had to wake up! There’s so much to catch up on, while I was in an umbrella!” She grinned at him.

He set the food on a side table and sat next to her. He leaned in and kissed her, “Nerd alert.” He mumbled against her smiling lips.

“Shut up, I’m super cool.”

“So cool.” He agreed. They enjoyed their breakfast, chatting about everything and nothing, including the book about Faerün’s history, that they were sharing. In the morning light, Lup was breathtaking.

Her hair was mussed and shining with the sun. Barry, once again, could not believe his luck. The most incredible woman in the world back, beside him again.

He took her hand in his. “I am…” he whispered, “so grateful that you’re back.”

Lup’s eyes grew softer, as she gazed at him. “Me, too, babe.”

“I was so afraid I’d never see you again.” 

Lup just squeezed his hand. He looked at her sparkling eyes. How had he survived without the ability to look at her? He was made to love her, and her reciprocated love was imprinted on his heart, on every fiber of his being. Loving Lup defined him, even when she was missing, and he could never ask for a more honorable purpose.

Barry stroked his thumb alone the back of her hand. “Will you marry me?” He didn’t look away from her. Lup was there! In front of him, in their shared bed once again. Why would he ever look elsewhere?

However, his heart sank, as he saw the change in her face. She furrowed her brow. She opened her mouth for a moment before closing it again.

_What was wrong? They finally had peace. Was she still angry? They hadn’t given up on the world. Did she not forgive him for their last fight? For not finding her? Had she never wanted him forever? Did she change her mind? Did she want to explore the world without him now? She had been stuck for so long. Maybe she wanted to go off. Maybe she wanted to leave. Maybe it had been too much time–_

“Oh, oh, Bear. Barry, my love. Barry…” She interrupted his thoughts by crawling into his lap and kissing him softly. She kissed him again and again, murmuring “I love you” against his mouth. She continued until she felt him relax slightly, and place his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest to his. She kissed his cheeks, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his chin, before leaning their foreheads together.

She ran her fingers through his hair, “Barry, we’re going to get married. It’ll happen soon, I promise. I want nothing more that to say ‘yes,’ and run with you to Merle to get married right now.”

Barry leaned back just enough to look at her. Sincerity filled her eyes, “Then why–”

“I’m not going anywhere, Barry. I’m never going to leave again. I will not leave you alone again, and I…I…” she trailed off for a moment.

“You?”

“And, I need to you believe that.”

Barry inhaled sharply.

“You hide it a lot. You hide it so well. But, just once in a while, I can see it there.” She brushed her thumb just above his cheekbones, before settling her palm on his cheek “In your eyes, you don’t always believe that I’m here. That I’m going to stay.”

“Oh…”

“And, I get it. I left. You were on your own for so long. You did so much by yourself. But, that won’t happen again. And, when we get married, it’s not going to be because you’re afraid that I’m going to disappear if we’re not.”

Lup wiped a couple stray tears from his cheek. His voice was rough, “That’s not…that’s not the only reason I want to marry you.”

She smiled slightly and rubbed her nose against his, “I know.” She moved just a little closer to kiss him. “You’ve been so patient. I promise, just a little bit longer.”

“As long as it takes, Lup. As long as you need.”

She curled against him, as near as they could be. “That’s why I love you. That’s why I’m going to spend forever with you.”

Overwhelmed, Barry placed a hand on the back of her neck to kiss her deeply, “Forever?” In this context, he was enamored with the word.

Between languid kisses, she whispered, “Yeah…you’re mine, and I’m so lucky for that. And, I’m really the luckiest girl in the world, because it’ll be like that for eternity.”

* * *

**+1.**

Lord Artemis Sterling’s palace was glorious.

They could nearly see their faces in shining marble floors. Torches glowed from intricate stone sconces, and through the windows, one could see Neverwinter stretch, glowing, into the distance.

Lup grinned. “Lucretia looks happy,” she said, as she caught a glimpse of the woman at the top of the grand staircase with Lord Sterling, watching the festivities.

Barry tightened his arm around Lup’s waist, as they swayed to the sweeping orchestral music. It had taken a little convincing to get Barry to dance, but he couldn’t say no to the prospect of holding Lup on the dance floor, her ballgown swirling around her, as they moved.“I’m glad. The new Bureau has done a lot for Neverwinter. She deserves a good night.”

As the song ended, Taako strode up, “Step aside, Barold. I need to chat with my sis. You can go entertain my man at the drink table.”

The orchestra started playing an upbeat tune. Barry turned to see Kravitz wave, standing near a large punch bowl. Barry chuckled and kissed Lup’s cheek. “Okay. Have fun, babe.”

Lup grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him back, giving him a hard, lingering kiss. “I’ll miss you.” Barry melted into her.

“Ugh, gross…”

The new reapers chuckled, and Barry left Lup and her brother to dance. He joined Kravitz at the punch table. They exchanged pleasantries, before turning to watch Taako and Lup on the floor. Watching them create some ridiculous dance to the music made Barry smile brightly. They were so happy. It was a couple minutes, before Barry realized he hadn’t said much to Kravitz at all. 

“I’m sorry, I…” He turned to the other man to realize, Kravitz was also watching the twins, soft gaze and distracted smile matching Barry’s.

Snapped from his reverie, Kravitz asked, “Sorry. Did you say something?”

“Nah…it’s just, good to see them like this.”

“It is.”

The song ended. Barry could see Taako give his sister a little squeeze on the arm, before she swept away. As soon as she got within reach, Lup extended her hand to Barry. In an impulsive moment, he lifted her hand to his lips. She looked pleased, and he could just see a light blush under the freckles on her cheeks.

“Want to take a walk? It’s nice out.”  


“Yeah, of course.” Barry turned to say goodbye to Kravitz, before he realized that he was already gone, once again dancing with Taako.

Lup hooked her arm through Barry’s, leading him outside.

Lord Artemis Sterling’s gardens were mind-blowing. Large plants with crimson leaves that stretched to the level of Barry’s shoulders lined a cobblestone path. Flowers of all colors wound amongst lager stalks. Barry was certain that some of them, particularly some that were an electric blue, were gifts to Lord Sterling from Merle. Lup lead Barry to a fountain, made of translucent stone, and they sat on a nearby bench.

Arms still wound together, Lup leaned against Barry’s shoulder. She turned her head to softly kiss him. “I love you,” she whispered.

Barry cupped her cheek and pulled her in again. “Lup, loving you is single greatest thing I’ve done in my life.” He pressed his forehead to hers for a moment, before she settled back, nestled under his chin.

Lup laughed a little, “I don’t know, you’re pretty accomplished.”

“You’re still the best thing.”

“You are an incredibly powerful magic user.”

“You’re the best.”

“You became a sentient, good–hearted lich.”

“Because I had you.”

“Made breakthroughs in several areas of science.”

“You.”

“Stopped many apocalypses.”

“You.”

Their playful banter grew, until Lup giggled and turned to face Barry fully. She threw her arms around his neck.

“Stopped the final apocalypse.”

Gazing deeply in her eyes, Barry murmured, “Still you.”

Lup leaned up to kiss him. She sighed and relaxed against him. Lup shivered, as Barry stroked her hair. She ran her palm against his cheek, settling her hand against the back of his neck. 

“We saved the world, didn’t we?”

“Yeah…it took a while, but we did it.” He clasped his hands behind her back to pull her tighter against him.

“Too long.”

“Heh, what’s a century, when you finally find perfection?”

Lup giggled, and in the distance, a very familiar tune started to play.

Recognizing it almost immediately, Barry gasped, “Is that–“  


“Yeah.”

“Well, isn’t that something…” He smiled dreamily, remembering their duet at the Legato Conservatory. As he watched her closely, Lup’s brow furrowed ever so slightly. Before he could ask what was wrong, she interrupted him.

“This is almost perfect, isn’t it?”

He kissed her forehead and chuckled. Then he tugged Lup up from the bench. “The beautiful fountain. The garden. The glowing moonlight. An orchestra playing our song.” A grin cracked across Barry’s face, and his heart could have exploded. He picked her up and spun her in a circle, “Gods, our song! I have the love of my life with me forever. I can’t imagine a more perfect night. Actually…” They kissed, “I can’t imagine a more perfect life.”

Barry set Lup down. She kept her arms around his neck and looked into his blissful face, as they swayed to the music.

Their impromptu dance slowed, and Lup mumbled, “I think…I think I know what could actually make this perfect.”

“Oh?”

“I think, you can finally stop being patient.”

Barry opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, Lup dropped to one knee in front of him. He gasped slightly, as she took his left hand in both of hers.

Looking up from the ground, Lup said, “This is the world I wanted, Barry. I wanted a world that was worthy of all our work and time. And, I know that it took too long. I know you waited, and you asked too many times to be reasonable, but I’m ready. The world’s ready. We have our nearly perfect ending, and there’s just one thing missing.”

Barry wasn’t sure when he started crying, but he placed his other hand on top of their clasped hands. He choked out a barely audible, “What?”

Lup’s hair glowed in the moonlight. Her eyes and half smile were unbearably soft. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, “Barold J. Bluejeans, will you marry me?”

He started laughing through tears, the joy bubbling up from his chest. “Yes! Yes. Yes, Lup, of course!” He lifted her to her feet. “Lup, marrying you, spending forever with you, was all I’ve ever really wanted since we got here. Or even longer.”

“Really, that’s all I’ve wanted, too, Bear.” Lup drew away and took a ring box from her pocket. “I just needed to make sure the world was good enough for our forever.”

Lup pulled a simple braided silver ring from the box and slipped it onto Barry’s finger. The tears that had just begun to slow reinvigorated. This time, Lup had her own tears as well. “And, now, I’m ready for that forever to start.”

Barry hugged her close again. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Lup's dress has pockets!
> 
> I hope everyone is taking care of themselves and their families and friends in this incredibly hard time.


End file.
